Kissing Booth
by lilyevans103
Summary: The Hogwarts winter carnaval has arrived. Four friends have a plan to get a certain couple together... PLEASE REVIEW!


_Kissing Booth: A Lily/James one shot_

**A/N:** Hello! Another one shot. I've been writing a lot this past week and weekend. I hope you people don't mind all the updates. This story just popped into my head. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING!

**January 10****th**** 1978**

Lily was up in the Girls Dorm, finalizing her plans for the weekend with her best girlfriend Alice Stevens. The two had gained permission to set up a booth for the first ever winter carnival at Hogwarts. Now the two had to decide what kind of booth they wanted to set up. Alice's last idea had been…

"A kissing booth? Alice… C'mon. You can't be serious. What about Frank? You remember him? Third of our trio and your loving boyfriend? He can't possibly agree to this." Lily said giggling at Alice.

"As long as there is no lip-to-lip kissing, he is cool with it. Why are you protesting, anyway? It gives you the chance to snog someone…Unless you told James that you like him?" Alice said and Lily sobered immediately.

"I should go. We'll set up the booth tomorrow in the Charms corridor. I'll make posters tonight. Goodnight." Lily kissed Alice's cheek and stood up, picking up her school bag and leaving before Alice could respond to her. Lily left the Gryffindor Common room and saw James coming up the corridor towards her.

"Lily, hey." James said hurrying so he could reach her. Lily stiffened and started to walk away once James reached her.

"Lo James." Lily whispered, staring at her feet.

The two had become friends after calling a truce at the start of the year. Now the two were back to being tense around each other. They were still friends, but there was something different since they had come back from the Christmas Holiday. That was when James had realized that he could not be just friends with Lily. He would have to tell her soon how he felt before he went mad with wanting Lily. James knew that Lily's parents had died last month due to a drunk driver. His own parents had died as well, due to old age. Their death had made James realize that life was too short to not tell the people he loved just how much he loved them.

Lily on the other hand, had fallen for James since September. She had fallen harder than even Alice knew. James had grown up over the summer. Lily had been disappointed when James had stopped asking her out because of how close of quarters the two were living in and because he knew how much it annoyed her. Lily had seen James, doing homework, fulfilling his head duties, and he had even stopped hexing most people just because they were Slytherins. (Severus was a 'special case'.) Lily had seen James grow into a rather kind hearted man. And she found that she liked the new James. She had the feeling that deep down inside, she had always liked James. She had been lying to herself.

The two reached the head dorms where they went up to their separate rooms. Later that evening, Lily was in the Common room making posters for the next day when James came down from his room. He walked into the small kitchen, grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and joined Lily in the common room. He looked at all the colorful posters and looked up at Lily.

"A kissing booth?" he asked her.

"Yes, Alice wanted me to make posters for it for tomorrow. I think that is enough. G'night." Lily said as she waved her wand and all the posters flew up to Lily's room ahead of her.

"Night." James whispered going up to his room as well.

**The Next Morning**

Lily and Alice met in the Charms corridor, where Frank was setting up a booth for the two. Alice waved at Lily, who waved back, eyeing the already growing line of boys and few girls. Frank straightened up and turned to Lily, who handed him the posters.

"Be a love and hang these up through the castle, will you?" Lily asked kissing Frank's cheek.

"Corse, lovey. I'll be back for Alice at two. Have fun." Frank said as he kissed Alice softly, kissed Lily' forehead and left.

"Alright, one galleon for a peck on the cheek, three for a peck on the mouth, and five for a snog. All of you who want a kiss other than one on the cheek, line up in front of Lily. I will be giving the others." Alice called to the group, who quickly split into two lines. Lily sighed softly and noticed that her line was a lot longer than Alice's. The first in line was a tall boy, who put three galleons into the basket before Lily. Lily leaned up and kissed him quickly. He smiled and left when she pulled away.

_This is going to be a longggg day…_ Lily thought as the next in line put three galleons into her basket. She didn't see Sirius Black lurking in a corner of the corridor. Sirius shook his head in disgust at Lily and went to find James.

**One thirty**

Sirius finally found James out on the grounds, looking at the carnival booths.

"James, I've been looking for you everywhere! Stevens and Evans have set up a kissing booth in the charms corridor." Sirius said as he reached James.

"Lily was making posters for it yesterday. So what?" James said looking at Sirius.

"Did you know that she was going to be part of the booth? That she would be snogging random people, girls and boys alike? I just thought you ought to know." Sirius said walking away to find Remus.

James saw red and ran back up to the castle.

**Two**

"That's it folks, clear off! Seriously! It's only open till two. Now it is two oh one. Get lost!" Frank called as the two girls counted their money.

Frank took down the booth, Alice kissed Lily's cheek and left with Frank. Lily pocketed her money and walked down the now empty corridor. She had almost reached the end when James appeared out of nowhere. He backed Lily into the wall behind her, placing his hands near her head to block her exit. Lily was slightly scared as James's eyes darkened as he looked down at her.

"You didn't mention that you would be part of the kissing booth. You only said Alice told you to make posters for it. I don't like that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you were helping Alice by snogging all those guys who have wanted a piece of you for years." James snarled at Lily.

"Well Alice certainly couldn't do it! She is taken and Frank doesn't like sharing her with many people besides me and her family. I am not taken, so I offered my help to her! It wasn't my idea anyway, so back off!" Lily hissed back at James.

"I find it amazing that you don't mind kissing almost complete strangers but you still refuse to give me, someone who truly loves and cares for you, the time of day! Well, I am done! I hope you enjoyed pissing me off for the last time. Because when I reach the end of this corridor, I am not turning back!" James roared. He turned and started to walk away when he felt a small hand enclose his wrist. James's control finally snapped. He rushed back to Lily and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with urgency and raw longing.

Lily gasped and James kissed her harder, lifting her up, so he didn't have to bend as much. Lily started to hesitantly kiss him back and James moaned deep in his body. He pulled Lily against him as the pair continued to kiss. James left one of his hands at Lily's lower back and used the other to pull Lily's arms, still limp at her sides, around his neck, still kissing her urgently. James's hands made their way to Lily's long red hair. Lily whimpered as James kissed her harder than ever. James took advantage of Lily's open mouth to deepen the kiss desperately. Lily kissed James back just as desperately.

James moaned again as he pulled her even closer to him. James finally softened his kisses and broke away slightly.

"I needed the money. Alice thought that it would be fun. I'm never listening to her again." Lily whispered as James kissed her nose, neck, jaw, ear, and cheeks.

"At least not about snogging other people. You are mine now. You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you. I love you, Lily Evans. I want to spend my life with you. Plus I don't share girls."

"Possessive aren't we? I love you, James Potter. Will you be my boyfriend?" Lily asked, nipping James's chin.

"Only if we do a lot more of this…" James growled, crashing his lips back to Lily's.

At the end of the corridor, four people smiled.

"Told you a kissing booth would be best." Alice said.

"About time she admitted she loves him. They were worse then you two. I believe you own me some money, Lupin…" Sirius smirked at Remus, who handed over a small amount of money.

"Worth every Knut." Remus said smiling.

"At last, some peace." Frank said kissing Alice's head.


End file.
